Townie
The Townie is a role in TBT Mafia. They have no other abilities, other than speaking and voting, Abilities Townies do not typically have abilities. Modifiers In TBT Mafia IX: The Apocalypse, townies were able to give bread or medicine to players to protect them from Famine and Pestilence, respectively. In TBT Mini Mafia XIII: Bird Mafia II - Attack of the Ostrich, there was an Action-immune townie. Games The Townie role was featured in the following games: Main *TBT Mafia *TBT Mafia II: Mafia Strike Back *TBT Mafia III: The Murder Before Christmas *TBT Mafia IV: Red Revolution *TBT Mafia V: There and Back Again *TBT Mafia VI: Faithful June *TBT Mafia VII: Animal Crossing Mafia *TBT Mafia VIII: Dark Lord Ascending *TBT Mafia IX: The Apocalypse *TBT Mafia X: The Honnō-ji Incident *TBT Mafia XI: Person of Interest *TBT Mafia XII: Mean Girls *TBT Mafia XIII: XCOM: Enemy Within *TBT Mafia XIV: Majora's Mask Redux *TBT Mafia XV: The Siren's Call Mini *TBT Mini Mafia *TBT Mini Mafia II: Catch Scum or Catch Scurvy *TBT Mini Mafia III: A Terrible Fate *TBT Mini Mafia IV: Fire Emblem Kingmaker *TBT Mini Mafia V: Cell Experiment *TBT Mini Mafia VI: Tribal Attack *TBT Mini Mafia VII: Bioshock - Unrest in Rapture *TBT Mini Mafia VIII: Pleasure Cruise *TBT Mini Mafia IX: This One's for the Birds! *TBT Mini Mafia X: And Then There Were None *TBT Mini Mafia XI: Frozen *TBT Mini Mafia XII: Portal - GLaDOS and her Deadly Neurotoxin *TBT Mini Mafia XIII: Bird Mafia II - Attack of the Ostrich *TBT Mini Mafia XIV: My Little Mafia *TBT Mini Mafia XV: Pokémon Colosseum *TBT Mini Mafia XVI: RuneScape's King of the Dwarves *TBT Mini Mafia XVII: Kissing to be Clever Experimental *''Currently none.'' Nub *TBT Nub Mafia I: Twitch Plays Newbie Mafia *TBT Nub Mafia II: On The Run *TBT Nub Mafia III: Captain Flint's Gold *TBT Nub Mafia IV: Hijinks in Sugar Rush *TBT Nub Mafia V: Daycare Mafia *TBT Nub Mafia VI: Steven Universe Unofficial *TBT Unofficial Mafia I: I'm a Cop You Idiot *TBT Unofficial Mafia II: Battle in Purgatory *TBT Unofficial Mafia III: Tom's I'm a Cop You Idiot *TBT Unofficial Mafia IV: Partners *TBT Unofficial Mafia V: Sunleth Waterscape *TBT Unofficial Mafia VII: Cell Mafia II: Stuck in Testing *TBT Unofficial Mafia VIII: I'm Makar You Idiot *TBT Unofficial Mafia IX: Ryan's I'm a Cop You Idiot *TBT Unofficial Mafia X: Olympus *TBT Unofficial Mafia XI: SS3 *TBT Unofficial Mafia XII: I'm a Gunsmith You Idiot *TBT Unofficial Mafia XIII: IB Mafia *TBT Unofficial Mafia XIV: I Love You *TBT Unofficial Mafia XVI: Factions *TBT Unofficial Mafia XVIII: Transformers *TBT Unofficial Mafia XIX: Madoka Magica *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXI: Jonas Brothers SS3 *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXII: Russia Today *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXIII: Unfair Mafia *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXIV: Bravely Default Mafia *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXVI: Meme Mafia *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXVII: Shadowrun: Dragonfall *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXVIII: 1984 Mafia *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXIX: DA: I *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXX: Greek Cultists *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXI: Smash Bros Mafia *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXIV: Dad vs Dad vs Dad SS3 *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXV: Reindeer Mafia *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXVI: Forest Fire Mafia (as a Townie / Tree) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXVII: Game of Thrones - A Crown for a King *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXVIII: Scummy Awards *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXIX: 2016 Republican Primaries *TBT Unofficial Mafia XLI: Papers, Please *TBT Unofficial Mafia XLII: Neko Atsume SS3 *TBT Unofficial Mafia XLIII: DAMN DANIEL *TBT Unofficial Mafia XLVII: North Korean SS3 *TBT Unofficial Mafia XLIX: Office SS3 *TBT Unofficial Mafia L: The Binding of Isaac *TBT Unofficial Mafia LII: Tarot *TBT Unofficial Mafia LIII: Make Mafia Great Again *TBT Unofficial Mafia LIV: Xenoblade Chronicles *TBT Unofficial Mafia LV: Sheepers Beware *TBT Unofficial Mafia LVII: Attack on Titan *TBT Unofficial Mafia LVIII: Korean War *TBT Unofficial Mafia LIX: Turbo Elves *TBT Unofficial Mafia LX: Double Cop Mafia *TBT Unofficial Mafia LXI: A Game of Mafia *TBT Unofficial Mafia LXIII: Murder Mystery Mafia *TBT Unofficial Mafia LXIV: Imprison the Criminals Mafia *TBT Unofficial Mafia LXV: One Chance SS3 *TBT Unofficial Mafia LXVII: Miraculous Ladybug Cultists *TBT Unofficial Mafia LXVIII: Presidential Debate SS3